Hunger
by BabyGirlKss
Summary: Solo quería besarlo, besarlo hasta que ambos dejaran de respirar. O al menos hasta que ella dejara de hacerlo y la necesidad desapareciera. AU. KillerFrost/Flash No sé como explicar este os sooo idk


Ella no estaba segura del porqué, sin embargo estaba claro que había algo mal con ella y más cuando sus labios ardían al mirarlo. Jamás –por lo menos no después de haberse convertido en Killer Frost- había sentido tanto calor en sus labios, tanto fuego sin siquiera tocarlos. Ronnie, obviamente también la hacía sentir una pizca de calidez, pero era tan superficial que ahora que conocía a Flash había desaparecido por completo.

No era que no le amara, porque ella había pasado todos sus momentos de felicidad verdadera con Ronnie, pero Allen le desconcertó tanto que término siguiéndole a su universo a pesar de haber perdido -ante las manos de Zoom- a su primer amor.

Pero el horror no termino ahí, Barry ahora la esperaba en el techo de los laboratorios S.T.A.R con una expresión confundida y un intento de sonrisa ladeada. Un intento terrible, pero que demostraba que el muchacho era demasiado amable como para recibirla con una cara de horror.

-No es que no me alegre que hayas dejado de aterrorizar al Barry de la otra dimensión, pero podrías decirme ¿Qué haces aquí?-Cuestiono el chico, preparándose mentalmente para cualquier movimiento que pudiera causarle algún daño a él o a sus amigos, que se encontraban a tan solo unos pisos de distancia.  
Killer Frost sonrió, le parecía patético que ni siquiera ella misma supiera que demonios hacia allí, pero ahí estaba y no había manera de volver, mucho menos ahora que lo tenía frente a ella.

-Es solo que el odio que siento hacia ti ahora mismo es demasiado como para dejarte ir así de rápido.-Su mandíbula se tensó, el comentario le había tomado desprevenido, lo suficiente como para no darse cuenta de que ella se encontraba un paso más cerca que antes.

-Lo lamento.-Para el, ella seguía siendo Caitlin, de otro universo o no, era esa chica guapa e inteligente que sentía demasiado y decía muy poco. Killer Frost frunció el ceño durante algunos instantes, haciendo que Barry tuviera que aclarar el porqué de sus disculpas.-Debí de haberlo salvado, porque así no tendrías otra razón más para odiarme u odiar a todo el mundo.-

-Eres demasiado bueno, tanto que no puedo entender que sientas pena por alguien que trato de matarte.-

-Tú ni siquiera trataste, vamos, parecía más bien como si jugaras…-La albina negó con diversión. Si, tal vez desde el momento en el que la llamo Caitlin ella había sentido un poco de simpatía hacia el extraño muchacho que la miraba con nostalgia y muy en el fondo, con cariño.

-¿Ella está aquí?-Barry supo al instante que hablaba de su versión castaña, de la científica brillante de ojos caramelo y cabello ondulado, quien era increíblemente distinta a Killer Frost.

-Está aquí. Pero no dejare que te acerques a ella.-Susurro, dejando de lado la faceta amistosa que opto por usar al inicio de la conversación y posicionándose justo frente a la puerta de entrada, dándole a entender a la albina que hablaba enserio.

-No seas rudo, simplemente fue un intento de conversación.-

-Solo quiero saber a qué viniste aquí, para poder dártelo y regresarte a donde perteneces.-Puede que Killer Frost le hubiese dado una bofetada en vez de un beso, pero había sido tan grosero con ella que no pudo evitarlo. Barry soltó un quejido pero no hizo ningún acto que justificara el inicio de una pelea.- ¿Ya terminaste? Puedes golpearme un poco más, por lo menos hasta que dejes de estar furiosa por Deathstorm.-  
Le irritaba bastante que el superhéroe siempre se culpara a si mismo de todo lo que pasara a su alrededor, el seguía siendo un humano de alguna extraña manera y no podía siempre salvar a todos. Ella no estaba molesta con él por eso, estaba molesta porque quería besarlo y el solo lo complicaba aún más siendo un idiota demasiado amable.

-¿Bien?-

Entonces le dio un puñetazo en el rostro, estrellando sus pequeños pero potentes nudillos helados justo en los labios del corredor escarlata. Al escuchar el gruñido adolorido que broto de la garganta de su víctima, se sintió un tanto victoriosa, volviéndose a sentir capaz de matarle. Claro, su felicidad no duro más de cuatro segundos, la fuerza de su puño y el hecho de que él hubiese recibido por completo el golpe le habían reventado el labio inferior en una pequeña explosión de sangre.

Cualquier otra persona lo habría ignorado, pero ella se sintió incapaz de centrar su mirada en cualquier otro lugar que no fuesen los labios carmesí del muchacho.

-Sabes, creo que me acabo de arrepentir de ofrecerte el trato.-Su voz fue un susurro quebrado y sus ojos se habían cristalizado un poco. La hermosa pero violenta chica le había pegado un –poco- demasiado fuerte y también se aseguró de colocar una densa cobertura de hielo en sus nudillos, solo para disfrutar más del impacto.-Creo que acabas de arrancarme la boca de un golpe ¿podemos pasar a una conversación decente?- Chillo, jalando con sus manos su labio inferior sangrante.  
Existían miles de razones para que ella le odiara, pero… ¿había alguna para que ella pudiese entender las ganas que sentía de querer besarlo hasta que dejara de respirar?

-Vas a volver a golpearme, ¿cierto?-se quejó, pasando una mano para quitarse la parte de su cabeza que la máscara de Flash tapaba.-Bueno, solo no rompas el traje, ya me han regañado lo suficiente por hoy.-Por una fracción de segundo, Killer Frost noto los rasguños que rompían el traje rojo en el torso del muchacho y sintió la necesidad de ir a por quien los había causado para poder abrirle la garganta con sus uñas. Seguro que le encantaría ver-...-¿Te sientes bien?-Barry, quien no entendía lo que pasaba por la mente traviesa de Killer, se apresuró a colocar un "reconfortante" brazo en los hombro de la mujer. Fue ahí cuando la pálida chica lo perdió por completo, sus pensamientos se detuvieron en un flash y sus manos se dirigieron rápidamente al cuello del corredor escarlata.

Flash, instintivamente, coloco sus manos sobre las de ella y en un movimiento veloz la estrello contra la pared más cercana. Sus muñecas apretadas contra la superficie áspera y su cabeza dando un poco de vueltas por el impacto, fueron suficiente como para despertarla del trance.  
-No quería ahorcarte, por lo menos no del todo…-Susurro ante la mirada molesta del muchacho. El, el héroe de la ciudad, había sido amable con ella y no merecía un trato tan poco amable.

-Vas a decirme porque estás aquí.-No pregunto, ordeno, haciendo que sus manos apretaran con más fuerza su muñecas, advirtiéndole que no sentiría ni un poco de pena si las quebraba.

-Entonces tendrás que acercarte un poco más, chico bonito.-Le reto la villana, o anti-héroe como quiera que la catalogaran todos los de S.T.A.R.  
Sin confianza, pero pensando que el copo de nieve tenía sus razones o motivos para pedir tal cosa, se acercó hasta que sus narices tocaron.

-¿Bien?-Barry era denso, tanto que al mirarla a los ojos no se percató de que sus pupilas no estaban realmente enfocadas en sus ojos. Sí que miraban una parte de su rostro, pero esta no era ninguna otra más que su boca. -¿Frost?-Al gesticular, a la chica se le hizo agua la boca, no era capaz de decir nada y mucho menos de prestar atención al incremento de fuerza en sus muñecas o como Barry continuaba reprendiéndola por no decir nada.

Se puso a divagar en sus labios, pensando que tanta atracción tal vez se debía a que él era increíble y completamente diferente a ella. Él era un héroe, que cuidaba como si fuese su propia vida la de Caitlin Snow, la mujer que la representaba en aquel universo. Él era amable, dulce, gracioso por lo que había entendido, protector con todos –sin excepción-, inteligente y malditamente fuerte en prácticamente todos los sentidos que conocía. R lo hubiese llamado un blandito, solo para poder burlarse de él, y ahora que lo pensaba, ¿besarlo se sentiría tan bien?

Ataco. No literalmente, bueno, tal vez si literalmente porque su rostro impacto contra el de Barry, chocando violentamente sus labios contra los de él y preocupándose un poco por lo congelados que debían sentirse contra los cálidos y ahora aún más rojos labios de héroe.  
Flash no se movió, de ninguna manera. Estaba ahí, preguntándose si estaba alucinando, si Frost lo estaba envenenando con un beso, si había querido congelarlo pero no lo había logrado o si simplemente le había besado porque sabía que eso lo iba a desorientar.  
Un segundo después ella se separó de sus labios, dejando a un Barry petrificado, viéndola y soltando sus muñecas con cautela.

-¿Eso-¿Tu? ¿Co-¿Lo hiciste por?-Ahora que sus manos estaban libres, se aventuró a jalar a Flash hacia sus labios una vez más, pero esta vez de una manera menos violenta y más necesitada. Se aferró a su nuca e impacto sus labios de nuevo, solo que esta vez besándolo enserio y no solo chocando con furia sus bocas.

Y como a todos se les permite mentirse a sí mismos, Barry se dijo a si mismo que solo correspondió los besos hambrientos de la peligrosa pero atractiva mujer porque besar es como andar en bicicleta y cuando ya lo has aprendido, siempre que te subes a una, instintivamente pedaleas. Eso se dijo los primeros tres besos.

Al cuarto, se aseguró a si mismo que eran las hormonas.

Y cuando comenzó a besar su mandíbula, le echo la culpa a algún brujo porque eso seguro era magia negra.

Pero en ningún momento, a pesar de que algo le recordaba constantemente que era una psicótica asesina con poderes de hielo, se detuvo para alejarse de ella.

Y mucho menos la empujo cuando mordió sus labios magullados y prácticamente se arrojó sobre ella cuando la sintió sonreír contra cuello mientras afectuosamente lo acariciaba con su nariz.


End file.
